


Mine

by mggislife2789



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of "Hungry for More" at the request of the woman that asked for the original piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Her body was buzzing.

He was insatiable.

Her sweat-slick skin mimicked the night sky alight with stars and she could barely catch her breath. She continued to take deep breaths as he nipped all the way up her sensitive skin and when their eyes met, she was stunned by the hunger and drive still coursing through them.

“Turn over on your hands and knees,” he said smoothly. She did as she was told and was astonished at how much she enjoyed being told what to do. That wasn’t her in her day-to-day life; that’s possibly, actually probably, what made it so appealing to her now. He kneeled behind her, raking his fingers down her back, watching as goosebumps trailed behind them. He noticed her breath hitch slightly, which sent a chill through him. “I love the way your breathing changes the second I touch your body,” he whispered. With the lightness of a falling feather, he grazed along her quaking legs and backside, before coming to rest on her right hip. She was fighting the urge to buck backwards into his hand, but she was waiting for him. She wanted him to tell her what was to come. “For the rest of the night, you will obey my every word. Are we clear, my dear?” he spoke steadily.

Her breath caught in her throat again, incalescent skin almost overwhelmed her and her voice quivered with lust, but she forced herself with as much steadiness as she could muster to say, “Yes, sir.” With that, he placed himself at her entrance and pulled back on her right hip, sliding in with ease. The new angle brought deeper access, which brought out a rumbling moan from within her. As he thrust into her, he reached forward and grabbed her right wrist, transferring it to his left hand, so she would be forced to look at him. He wanted to see the need in her eyes that he knew would reflect his own. Her head wilted to the side, not fully meeting his gaze, which made him growl, “Look at me.”

Her head jerked to meet his sight, her eyes ablaze with need; a need that his body echoed. Without words, she implored him to ravage her in every way he knew how. She pushed herself back into him repeatedly with a force that practically rattled her teeth, but she wanted to be closer – needed to be. He grabbed both of her wrists in his strong grasp and pulled her backwards, molding his muscled chest to her smooth back, her head cradled in the crook of his neck. He tangled his fingers in her thick hair as he thrust upward into her clenching heat over and over again.

Just as she began to lose herself in their movements, she felt him bit down on the inside of her neck. “I'm marking what’s mine,” he groaned. Her eyes darted open, and although the vampiric thrill caught her off guard, she found herself pushing his head further into her neck. His next thrust sent her reeling forward, allowing him to take the opportunity to remove himself from her. She was so spent; she welcomed his next command almost as much as her next breath. Slowly, she began to turn over and was taken aback by the roughness of his next order, “Turn over and put your hands above your head.” It was almost as if he uttered the order before, while she was still in a sexual haze. “You would do well to follow my orders more quickly, darling,” he smirked. “Otherwise I might have to draw out this delicious torture even longer.” She whimpered at the thought and the sound was like music to his ears. 

He walked around the bed, similar to an animal stalking its prey, and she fidgeted and writhed under his gaze. “Keep your hands still,” he chided, as he watched her hands move towards her sensitive breasts. She watched him reach toward the floor and retrieve his belt. “How about I make it simpler for you?” She waited with bated breath as he latched the belt around the bedpost and then around her wrists. The feel of the leather brought back thoughts of his hands on her wrists earlier in the evening, which sent fiery chills throughout her entire body.

He returned to the bed, settling himself between her splayed legs. She closed her eyes as his hands skated over the length of her legs and was brought back to reality by his voice. The opposite of his earlier commands, he spoke calmly – more of a request, instead of an order. “I want you to look down as I enter you.” The thought was almost too erotic for her to bear, but she did as he asked and was rewarded by the visual of his cock parting her slick folds and disappearing into her. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, her head jerked back and the room was soon filled with the creaking of the bed as she struggled against the luxurious leather restraints. He leaned back and began moving even faster, hitting her g-spot with such ease and force that she began to see stars behind her eyes. “Oh, god!” she cried, arching her hips into his. The feeling of not being able to touch herself made her crazy. All she wanted was to pull at her sensitive nipples and clit as he moved into her with bone-jarring thrusts. He sensed that need in her and moved forward, covering her with his body and increasing his speed. As soon as he began rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves, the waves of fire that had coasted through her body throughout the evening began to crest. She wasn't sure whether she began to come first, or whether the sound of their combined moans and groans were what sent her over the edge. 

They both struggled to catch their breath and she was suddenly very aware of the tears falling from her eyes. “Are you okay, dear?” he asked soothingly, as he grazed her cheek with his fingers. “More than okay, Tom,” she said. “I just never knew anyone who could make me feel that way.” He kissed her slowly, dancing his tongue around hers. She was reminded then of the love bite he left on her neck and grazed her hand over it.

“Sorry,” he said. He was always apologizing. “I just couldn't help myself.”

“Don't apologize;” she said somewhat sheepishly, “I'm all yours.”


End file.
